


1:50 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Bedtime chocolate after one creature attack and without injuries,'' Reverend Amos Howell said.





	1:50 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Bedtime chocolate after one creature attack and without injuries,'' Reverend Amos Howell said before he remained on his bed.

THE END


End file.
